Total Drama Hurt and Heal
by Ac14el
Summary: Vote for Your Favorite Characters to save them from Certain Death. Every character from the first 3 seasons will be competing for A Heal, which brings them one step closer to victory. However a Heal may bring them closer to certain Peril.
1. Introduction

**TOTAL DRAMA: HURT OR HEAL**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am xXNoahFanForeverXx and I do own the original rights to TD: Hurt or Heal.**

CHRIS: Hello and Welcome to Total. Drama. Hurt and Heal! Our original cast lives will be in your hands as you will decide if you would want to Give your Fav Contestant a Heal they will win a tiny treat and become one step further from being zapped into our Virtual Reality world, with no air, food or water. However, if you want to give them a Hurt they will become one step closer to oblivion and will face a painful punishment. Now I will give every contestant a chance to say some words to persuade you to vote for them.

EZEKIEL: Yo Yo Yo. The Zeke here, vote for me and I will buy you all some chicken, raised and cooked by me

EVA: If I get any Hurts I Will hunt you down and kill you. Clear?

CHRIS: Crystal Eva, except for the fact there is an electric fence round the Island

EVA: Wha-

NOAH: Vote for me because I will become President one day, and when I do, I will ... uh... Buy everybody Chocolate...

JUSTIN: Hey viewer. You may know me from programmes like Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action and The next top Hand, Abs, Face, And leg Model. Vote for me if you ever want to see my face again.

KATIE AND SADIE: Please vote for us because we like, want to live like... LOTS.

TYLER: I want to be a Famous Football Player, so vote for me if you want to win the world cup.

CODY: Please give me Hurts, anything to get away from Sierra... Please help me...

SIERRA: Don't Be silly sweetie, we are married know, remember Niagara Brawls.

CODY: PLEASE HELP ME...

BETH: Vote for me because I am going to be a Model and A Singer with Lindsay, we are going to Make a band. The Drama Girls!

KATIE AND SADIE: Oooh! Drama Girls. Please let us join.

COURTNEY: Vote for me because I am a C.I.T -

CHRIS: Next!

HAROLD: I have some wicked skills and -

COURTNEY: I want my go!

CHRIS: But its Harold's go.

HAROLD: Gosh Courtney, Jealous Much?

COURTNEY: SHUT UP HAROLD! You don't get to speak because you got Me voted out in Island!

CHRIS: Sigh... Next

HAROLD AND COURTNEY: What about Us!

CHRIS: Trent, your up!

TRENT: Vote for me so I can CRUSH DUNCAN

EVERYBODY: ...

CODY: Trent... Are you Ok

TRENT: OK! OK! ARE YOU SERIOUS!

CODY: Gulp... Yes

TRENT: HE STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND

BRIDGETTE: Well... Vote for me because I am a Nice Person and I will help everybody.

CHRIS: You realise there will only be one survivor...

BRIDGETTE: Yes But...

LINDSAY: You should vote for me because I am going to be the next Adrianna Grammie, or is it Amalie Grinde, I can't tell

D.J: You should vote for me because I am the nicest Guy alive.

IZZY: My new Persona, Testina Would like to live because she is working out a formula to find some new atomic Elements. Hahahahahahahaaha.

GEOFF: Vote for me for me because I will have a party and invite all of you

LESHARNA: Listen up close ya'll, Sister to Sister, if you save ma booty luscious ass then I will, uhhh...

CHRIS: Duncan go!

DUNCAN: I couldn't care less, hurt me if you want, i'm only a wanted criminal

GWEN: Duncan!

HEATHER: Of course I'm not worried about possibly dying. I am amazing. What is there to Worry.

GWEN: I really want to live, please! I want to be a rights activist a-

OWEN: Please I still have so many foods to try, I have never tasted cotton candy, or a Pineapple I want to-

ALEJANDRO: Silence amigo, Vote for me because I am handsome, tall, dark and very talented.

BLAINLEY: I Am famous, so vote for me, because I'm famous. Did I mention I'm famous?

CHRIS: So that is It, Vote for any of these contestants to hurt or Heal.

 **PLEASE VOTE BEFORE THE 18TH OCTOBER, 2015 OTHERWISE I WILL VOTE MYSELF.**


	2. Don't Scold Me Bro!

**TOTAL DRAMA HURT AND HEAL: EPISODE 2**

CHRIS: Hello and Welcome to Total Drama Hurt and Heal! This week Our campers will be competing to save their sorry buts from being zapped into _Virtual Reality._

BRIDGETTE: Chris are you sure this is safe?

CHRIS: No, no I Don't

OWEN: I hope people vote to save me!

SIERRA: Of course, you _Are_ the fan favorite

CHRIS: Well Sierra, lets find out. Please can you all sit round the campfire so chef can explain the rules

CHEF: NOW LISTEN YOU SORRY MAGGOTS! YOU WILL EACH GET 5 LIVES AND IF YOU GET A HEAL YOU GAIN A LIFE AND IF YOU GET A HURT YOU LOSE A POINT, KAPISH!

CHRIS: Thank you Chef. First we will give out the heals!

CODY: I'm so scared!

SIERRA: Don't worry Codykins I'll save you

CHRIS: Our first Heal goes To Courtney!

COURTNEY: Yes! What is my prize

CHRIS: Courtney, have an Ice Cream!

COURTNEY: Oooh! I love ice - EWWW! ITS BANNANA!

EVERYONE: Ewww!

CHRIS: Our second and Third heals go to Bridgette and Duncan!

DUNCAN: Sweet!

BRIDGETTE: Yes!

CHRIS: Our last pair of Heals go to Trent and Ezekiel, Because apparently people like Wierdoes

TRENT: Hey!

EZEKIEL: That is SO mean!

CHRIS: Have your Ice Creams!

EZEKIEL, TRENT, BRIDGETTE AND DUNCAN: Eww! *All dodge the ice creams as they hit Courtney in the face*

COURTNEY: I HATE THIS SHOOOOOW!

CHRIS: Now for our Hurts you will get a bucket of Scolding water poured on you!

BETH: Scolding Water...

LINDSAY: Maybe it is Therapeutic?

HEATHER: Lindsay said a big word! Gosh!

CHRIS: Anyway, Our first Hurtee is...

.

.

.

Sierra, because nobody likes stalkers!

SIERRA: Who voted for me?

CHRIS: Private Sierra, Private...

SIERRA: I WILL STALK YOU WHOEVER VOTED FOR ME AND I WILL KILLLLL YOU!

CHRIS: Do the Honors,

SIERRA: Awwwwww!

CHRIS: Other hurts Go to Owen and Courtney,

OWEN: I thought people liked me!

COURTNEY AND OWEN: Owwweee!

CHRIS: Well, this is a First!

JUSTIN: What is it?

CHRIS: Somebody has got _two_ hurts!

IZZY: I hope it is not me!

CHRIS: Your in luck because it is Blainley!

BLAINLEY: No I cant-

CHRIS: That is It for this episode! Vote for who you want to survive and who you want to Perish

 **BRIDGETTE: 6 lives**

 **DUNCAN: 6 lives**

 **EZEKIEL: 6 lives**

 **TRENT: 6 lives**

 **ALEJANDRO: 5 lives**

 **BETH: 5 lives**

 **COURTNEY: 5 lives**

 **CODY: 5 lives**

 **D.J: 5 lives**

 **EVA: 5 lives**

 **GWEN: 5 lives**

 **GEOFF: 5 lives**

 **HEATHER: 5 lives**

 **HAROLD: 5 lives**

 **IZZY: 5 lives**

 **JUSTIN: 5 lives**

 **KATIE: 5 lives**

 **LINDSAY: 5 lives**

 **LESHAWNA: 5 lives**

 **NOAH: 5 lives**

 **SADIE: 5 lives**

 **TYLER: 5 lives**

 **OWEN: 4 lives**

 **SIERRA: 4 lives**

 **BLAINLEY: 3 lives**


	3. Cupcakes! Now with Dynamite

**Total Drama Hurt or Heal Episode 3**

 **Sorry it took soooo long, my internet is currently offline and may be for a while so i have to do FanFiction elsewhere! Enjoy!**

CHRIS: Hello and Welcome to Day 3 of TOTAL, DRAMA, HURT OR HEAL! Our contestants will compete to stay alive. And their fate is in your hands!

COURTNEY: Yes! We know!

CHRIS: Psst. Courtney i am trying to do a good intro

BLAINLEY: Good! GOOD! This is not even on par with Mediocre! This is why i should be the host!

BETH: Why? You are really Mean! Meaner than Chris. You are, i dare say it... Heather Mean!

HEATHER: You can't Replace me!

BLAINLEY: Dream on you skiny sack of Potatoes!

CHRIS: Ladies, Ladies! Lets get on with our Ceremony!

NOAH: Geee Chris! You really know how to Please us!

CHRIS: Yes, Yes i do!

CHEF: Now listen up suckas! Our heals today is some lovely chocolate cake!

OWEN: Chocolate Cake! Yes Please!

GWEN: We could do with some TLC...

CHEF: buuuut... I loaded it with dynamite and It blew up!

OWEN: You can't waste Food like that! YOU MONSTER!

IZZY: Ya! Food has feelings you know!

CHRIS: Uh..hum!

CHEF: Sorry Master!

EVA: Master?

CHEF: Anyways, Our Heals go to...

Noah,

D.J,

Ezekiel,

Ezekiel Again,

Alejandro,

Owen,

Heather,

Duncan,

Blainley,

Owen Again,

Izzy,

Alejandro Again,

and Duncan! Again...

DUNCAN: Yes! High five!

COURTNEY: Duncan, we do not participate in such childish acts

DUNCAN: You know you do... Princess, (Courtney Blushes)

TRENT: I'll high five you!

CHRIS: Are you finished with your gossiping or can i read out the scores?

Duncan: 8

Ezekiel: 8

Alejandro: 7

Owen: 6

Bridgette: 6

Trent: 6

Noah: 6

D.J: 6

Izzy: 6

Heather: 6

Sierra: 4

Blainley: 4

CHRIS: Everybody else has 5 lives left!

HEATHER: Can i at least get a little prize?

CHRIS: No! Do not ask again or i will hurt you, which is by the way, DEATH BY PAINTBALLS! (Maniacal laugh)

KATIE: Ugh!

CHRIS: What, not doing it for you?

KATIE: Its more like this, (Jolly Laugh)

IZZY: No! Like this, (Crazy laugh)

LESHAWNA: Ya'll all some sorta' crazy!

CHRIS: Hurts go to,

Ezekiel,

Alejandro,

Blainley,

Blainley again,

Sierra,

Blainley, AGAIN!,

Blainley, AGAIN, AGAIN!

Courtney,

Duncan,

Heather,

Alejandro Again,

and Gwen!

BLAINLEY: What! It cant Be!

CHRIS: You know what it means Blainley, YOURE OUTTA HERE!

BLAINLEY: What!-

CHEF: I'm on it Sir! (Blainley gets zapped into virtual reality)

HEATHER: Good Ridance!

CHRIS: Is nobody sad. Like not even a tiny bit?

EVERYONE: No...

CHRIS: Anyway the Scores Now Are,

Duncan: 7

Ezekiel: 7

Owen: 6

Bridgette: 6

Trent: 6

D.J: 6

Noah: 6

Izzy: 6

Sierra: 4

Gwen: 4

Courtney: 4

And everybody else has 5 lives!

SADIE: eee Katie! We are still alive!

KATIE: I know, right!

CHRIS: Anyway! One down, 24 to go! Who will thrive and who won't survive! Find out next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, HURT OR HEAL! Vote for your favorite characters!


	4. Bitch Slaps and VR Zaps

**TOTL DRAMA HURT AND HEAL: EPISODE 4**

 **Authors Note: Apologies to my reviewers who's votes may not be included as For no reason I receive the votes late. (Why: I don't know)**

CHRIS: Greetings and Salutations, I am Chris Mclean, the host of the hottest game show on earth, TOTAL, DRAMA, HURT AND HEALLLLLLLLL

CHEF: Master chief Chris, your dinner is served

CHRIS: Thank you!

CODY: What is wrong with Chef?

GWEN: Exactly, that is not the chef we know

COURTNEY: He is Pussy Whipped!

SIERRA: (SLAPS COURTNEY AND COVERS CODY'S EARS) Do not use that language around _my_ Codykins

HEATHER: Yeah, _Courtney_ Language!

SIERRA: What are you Doing!

COURTNEY: She wants an alliance again

HEATHER: No I don't

COURTNEY: Yes you do!

HEATHER: no I don't!

COURTNEY: Yes you Do!

HEATHER: (SLAPS COURTNEY) NO I DONT

COURTNEY: Owwww!

GWEN: Leshawna, you have to see this,

LESHAWNA: Girl, they both some sorta nasty

CHRIS: Ladies, Ladies Calm down, it is time for The campfire ceremony

IZZY: Izzy wants Marshmallows

CHRIS; You are in Luck Izzy, because we have Lots and Lots of Marshmallows! Anyway our Heals and Marshmallows go to,

Alejandro,

Cody,

Geoff,

Gwen,

Noah,

Cody Again,

Gwen Again,

Owen,

Gwen Again,

Gwen Again, Seriously She is not that likeable,

Cody Again,

Duncan,

Heather,

Bridgette,

Courtney,

and Courtney Again

GEOFF: Yes Bridgette, we both get a Heal!

BRIDGETTE: Yes Babe! (MAKE OUT)

OWEN: I (MUMBLING) Reeeeealy love marshmallows

CHRIS: So the scores on The Board Are,

Duncan: 8

Cody: 8

Gwen: 8

Ezekiel: 7

Owen: 7

Noah: 7

Bridgette: 7

Trent: 6

D.J: 6

Izzy: 6

Geoff: 6

Courtney: 6

Heather: 6

Alejandro: 6

Sierra: 4

DUNCAN: Hahah! I am First!

GWEN: Joint First, Actually

DUNCAN: (LEANS IN FOR KISS BUT MISSES) What are you doing?

GWEN: Look, We have to break up

DUNCAN: Whattt!

GWEN: It is not that I don't like you-

DUNCAN: That's Great!

GWEN: What!

DUNCAN: I have my eye on somebody else anyway!

GWEN: You don't Understand

DUNCAN: Hey Geoff! Lets go Party!

LESHAWNA: Girl, you got thrashed

GWEN: I love him, I just had to break up with him because only one person can survive this, and if it comes down to the both of us, I would not of been able to take it

LESHAWNA: I hear you girl,

GWEN: He said he had his eye on another Girl. COURTNEYYYYYY!

COURTNEY: Here, _Gwendolyn_

GWEN: (SLAPS COURTNEY) YOU BITCH, YOU KNOW I LOVE DUNCAN, BUT HE LOVES YOU!

COURTNEY: Duncan... Loves Me! I have too go Find Him!

CHRIS: Courtney, there is no Time, we have to Continue with our ceremony, Our hurts go to,

Sierra,

Alejandro,

Heather,

Alejandro Again,

Courtney,

Courtney Again,

Alejandro Again,

Sierra,

Alejandro Again,

Sierra Again,

Duncan,

Sierra,

Sierra,

Courtney,

Courtney Again,

Alejandro

And Alejandro!

So, This Leaves us with 2 Evictees, Alejandro and Sierra!

ALEJANDRO: I cant, I won World Tour! You can't Do this, Heather Help Me!

HEATHER: So long, Jerk!

CODY: I'm Free!

SIERRA AND ALEJANDRO: Noooo! (GET ZAPPED INTO VR)

KATIE: Ale _hunk_ dro!

SADIE: Noooooo! I loved him!

CHRIS: So our scores are:

Duncan: 8

Gwen: 8

Cody: 8

Ezekiel: 7

Duncan: 7

Owen: 7

Noah: 7

Bridgette: 7

Trent: 6

Izzy: 6

D.J: 6

Geoff: 6

Courtney: 2

And Everybody has 5 lives!

COURTNEY: 2 Lives, I Have to act quick. DUNCAN!

DUNCAN: Howdy,

COURTNEY: I need to speak to you..

DUNCAN: You dot have to

COURTNEY: I do - (DUNCAN KISSES HER)

DUNCAN: I loved you all along, I made a mistake, Take me back

COURTNEY: In a Heartbeat...

 **Oh, forgot to mention I am a huge Duncney fan! I need to make it clear, when you vote you need 1 HURT and 1 HEAL.**


	5. Aftermath I

**TOTAL DRAMA HURT AND HEAL: EPISODE 5**

 **Authors Note: These Are not like the Aftermaths, it is just an insight on what the campers do in the camp.**

CODY: Hey Gwen, now Sierra is gone, and you are single. Maybe we could-

GWEN: NO! I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU, YOU LONLEY, SADISTIC FREAK!

CODY: What?

GWEN: You heard Me, SCRAM!

LESHAWNA: Girl, calm down

GWEN: I know, I just am so Angry with Courtney and Duncan

COURTNEY: So, What should we do now?

DUNCAN: How about this? (KISSES COURTNEY)

COURTNEY: Look, I have 2 lives left, the chances are I will be gone soon, lets make the most of my time here, our time here

DUNCAN: Sorted, what do you want to do?

COURTNEY: I never have been Camping

DUNCAN: Well then, tonight we will find the best spot in all of camp and camp the night.

COURTNEY: I love you Duncan

DUNCAN: I love you, Princess

CODY: Hey! Trent, why you so sad?

TRENT: Seeing Duncan and Courtney reminds me of Island, when I was with Gwen,

CODY: Gwen is Single!

TRENT: What! I have to Go talk to her. Hey Gwen!

GWEN: I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!

TRENT: Oh, Ok...

CODY: I forgot to tell you that she is moody today,

TRENT: A little to soon...

HAROLD: Hey, Leshawna, Do you want to play Dungeons and Dragons?

LESHAWNA: Sorry Harold, But I just are not good at these games

HAROLD: Please

HAROLD: Pleasee

HAROLD: Pleaseee

LESHAWNA: Fine!

NOAH: Harold, can I play! I will be Dungeon Master

IZZY: Noah, you are so boooooring

KATIE AND SADIE: Yeah Boring!

IZZY: Hey Eva, do you think Noah is Booooring?

EVA: Yes

IZZY: See, Noah you are Boring!

GEOFF: Hey, Bridgette, I am so Stoked we are still here!

BRIDGETTE: Me too...

GEOFF: What is Wrong?

BRIDGETTE: It is just that I feel sorry for Blainley and Alejandro, even though they were horrible people, Oh and Sierra, poor Sierra.

GEOFF: This is what I like about you, you are smart and totally Caring. Oh and Radical.

BRIDGETTE: I love you...

GEOFF: I love you too.

TYLER: Hey, Eva!

EVA: What!

TYLER: Do you want to lift some weights with me?

EVA: Fine!

LINDSAY: I can lift weights too! (LIFTS WEIGHTS BUT THE FALL AN HER AND SHE COLLAPSES) Ahhhh! Tyler

HEATHER: LINDSAY! BETH! Here now!

BETH: You don't own me anymore, Old heather

HEATHER: Old Heather! No! I have a plan...

EZEKIEL: (TALKING TO COW) Yo yo yo! How you doing? Want a Burger? (COW RUNS AWAY)

COURTNEY: Done yet Duncan?

DUNCAN: Finished, Our own little Campsite!

COURTNEY: I LOVE YOU! (They fall asleep in each others arms watching the sun set)

 **Please vote!**


	6. The Toxic Marshmallow

**TOTAL DRAMA HURT OR HEAL: EP 6**

 **Authors Note: Please View my Story, Team E-Scope: Unleashed! It has no Reviews so Please R &R. I also have another Fanfiction called Total Drama: Rap Battle. It is not very good but please R&R And give me Ideas. **

CHRIS: Greetings Viewers, and Welcome to Total Drama Hurt or Heal, where their lives are in your hands. I know great! Who thinks of this stuff?

HEATHER: You...

CHRIS: I'm a Genius!

CHEF: Yes you are Master Chief Christopher Reynolds II

SADIE: Reynolds, Are you Related to Ryan Reynolds?

BETH: That would be so awesome

SADIE, KATIE AND BETH: Eeeeeeeee!

CHRIS: Unfortunately, No. Urghhhh! CHEF MY LATTE IS COLD

CHEF: Sorry Sir

COURTNEY: This is not the Chef we know...

CHRIS: That is because he isn't

JUSTIN: Wait, what?

CHRIS: Did I not tell you guys?

EZEKIEL: No

CHRIS: This is Cheffabelle, Chef's sister

DUNCAN: Cheffabelle! That's hilarious!

GWEN: Sister...

CHRIS: Yep that's right Gwen, Sister

HAROLD: Why does he sound and look like Chef then?

CHRIS: Funny family you see. You should see his grandparents

CHEF(FABELLE): Hey...

DUNCAN: Don't worry 'Cheffabelle' its ok!

CHRIS: ENOUGH! Lets get on with the Votes, Heals are awarded to,

Courtney,

Courtney Again,

Gwen,

Leshawna,

D.J,

Geoff,

D.J,

Courtney Again,

Courtney,

Cody,

And Courtney.

Seriously! You all Hated Courtney last week! MAKE YOUR MIND UP! Our scores are

Gwen: 9

Cody: 9

D.J: 8

Duncan: 7

Ezekiel: 7

Owen: 7

Noah: 7

Bridgette: 7

Geoff: 7

Courtney: 7

Trent: 6

Izzy: 6

Leshawna: 6

And everybody else has 5 lives!

COURTNEY: Yes! Duncan, I'm here to stay!

DUNCAN: Yes Princess!

CHRIS: Now our Hurts go to,

Owen,

Courtney,

Courtney again,

Courtney Again!

COURTNEY: Oh god...

CHRIS: Beth,

Justin,

Owen again,

Ezekiel,

Cody,

and Gwen!

OWEN: 2 hurts! Oh god, what is it

CHRIS: You're in luck Owen, Its the toxic marshmallow of loserdom!

JUSTIN: Dodge it!

EZEKIEL: Oh god...

SADIE: OH MY GOD!

LINDSAY: Elliot! You hair, its, its GONE!

DUNCAN: Hahaha! Jerk

HEATHER: Don't be mean to him...

GWEN: Why, because it happened to you

CHRIS: The scores are,

Gwen: 8

Cody: 8

D.J: 8

Duncan: 7

Noah: 7

Bridgette: 7

Geoff: 7

Ezekiel: 6

Trent: 6

Izzy: 6

Leshawna: 6

Courtney: 4

Beth: 4

Justin: 4

JUSTIN: 4 lives! Oh god!

CHRIS: Who will survive? Who will die? Will heather and Ezekiel hook up. Will Courtney last another week? Find out next time!


	7. Holding On

**TOTAL DRAMA HURT AND HEAL**

 **Thank you for all your constructive Criticism, I will stop saying 'Oh God!' lots and some people have been saying some characters are OOC, I promise you, It will all add up and you will see why VERY soon! Please read my other stories and support me! R &R**

CHRIS: Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA HURT AND HEAL! The show where their lives are in your Hands!

COURTNEY: Chris, Look... I think i is time to drop the act

CHRIS: ACT! This very serious buisness Courtney!

COURTNEY: But what about Sierra? And Alejandro and Blainley, Are they Ok?

CHRIS: You will have to wait and see, And by the looks of it yo wont be waiting too long

COURTNEY: What do you Mean?

CHRIS: You have only 3 lives left Courtney, And everybody does Hate you!

DUNCAN: Hey! That's My Girlfriend Your Talking about!

GWEN: Urgh! I hate them

LESHAWNA: Sorry Girl, I cant listen to you jabbering, I gotta Play D&D With Harold, Noah and Cody. Sorry Girl

GWEN: All my friends have turned on me!

EZEKIEL: I have No friends, You can be friends with me,

GWEN: Thanks Zeke!

HEATHER: Zeke! You are coming with me!

GWEN: What!

EZEKIEL: What!

HEATHER: You heard me! Over Here!

EZEKIEL: But...

HEATHER: Remember what we talked about last night

EZEKIEL: But I just want to make a few friends

HEATHER: You have got me, that's all you need

CHRIS: Whaddya' Doing?

HEATHER: WHAT! Nothing!

CHRIS: GOOD! Because it is time for us to do The Votes! We got a record of 22 Heals this Week so Heals go to,

Courtney X6,

Gwen X4

Duncan X3

Cody x2

Justin X2

Beth X2

Izzy

Lindsay

And Noah!

COURTNEY: Six votes! Duncan! This is Amazing! Im staying another day!

CHRIS: Wanna Bet! Lets do the Hurts, which are, by the way is The ALS Ice bucket challenge! Votes go to,

Beth,

Cody,

Courtney X7

Duncan X2

Ezekiel,

Heather,

Gwen X5

Justin X3

And Owen!

OWEN: Awww Man! I don't want to leave!

IZZY: Dont Worry! Youre still here!

LINDSAY: Yeah Ollie!

TYLER: Aww Linds! Your so Caring!

LINDSAY: You to!

HEATHER: Quit The love fest, Spazzes!

GWEN: Says You! Where is Ezekiel?

CHRIS: Enough! It is time to Read The Scores!

Cody: 9

D.J: 8

Duncan: 8

Noah: 8

Gwen: 7

Bridgette: 7

Geoff: 7

Izzy: 7

Trent: 6

Leshawna: 6

Lindsay: 6

Owen: 4

Heather: 4

Justin: 3

Courtney: 3

And everybody else has 5 lives!


	8. Chinese Doggy Bags

**Total Drama Hurt Or Heal: Episode 8**

 **Authors Note: Wow! 84 Reviews (I think...) THANK YOU SO MUCH! There is a surprise elimination today and one of them is not so Much of a surprise!**

CHRIS: Hello and Welcome to Total Drama Hurt or Heal. The programme where toy Decide who thrives and who wont survive

BRIDGETTE: Chris Look, I think it is time you reconsider your career choices and y'know , get us outta here

LINDSAY: Yeah Brenda. Chip you really neoed to like, go on a holiday!

CHRIS: Holiday?

LINDSAY: Yes! I could come with you, I'm bi-lingual. I speak English and American!

TYLER: Linds... YOURE SO SMART!

CHRIS: I'm Not as Dumb as Lindsay Bridgette. I know what youre trying to do.

BRIDGETTE: You do...

CHRIS: I should Totally Go To Spain! Chef, Its your Go!

BRIDGETTE: Well that Backfired

GEOFF: Don't worry, I know you were just trying to help everyone escape from here

BRIDGETTE: But know we are stuck with Chef... And He Is ten times worse! ( Everyone Glares at Her)

CHEF: LISTEN UP DWEEBS! IF YOU GET AN LOLLYPOP, YOU GET A HEAL!

LINDSAY

TYLER

JUSTIN

GEOFF

NOAH

NOAH

HEATHER

HEATHER

GWEN

GWEN

GWEN

COURTNEY

COURTNEY

COURTNEY

COURTNEY

EZEKIEL

EZEKIEL

EZEKIEL

AND EZEKIEL!

TYLER: I'm choking on My lolly...

LINDSAY: What have you done to them Chef! LOLLYS ARENT EVIL!

CHEF: I got it! (He does the Heimlich manoeuvre to Tyler)

TYLER: Owwww...

CHEF: NOW, OUR HURTS ARE LEFTOVERS FROM THE TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR EPISODE: CHINESE FAKE-OUT

COURTNEY: Oh No...

HEATHER: What! That's disgusting!

CHEF: ANYWAY, OUR HURTS GO TO

BETH

JUSTIN

DUNCAN

GWEN

GWEN

HEATHER

HEATHER

HEATHER

OWEN

OWEN

OWEN

OWEN

COURTNEY

COURTNEY

COURTNEY

COURTNEY

COURTNEY

COURTNEY

AND COURTNEY

DUNCAN: Uh Oh... You know what that means...

COURTNEY: What! NO! I Cant Go!

CHEF: GET READY COURTNEY! (Starts up lazer)

COURTNEY: Wait! Duncan I love - (She gets zapped up into VR)

DUNCAN: I love you too...

CHEF: And we have one More Victim... Owen!

OWEN: What - (Gets Zapped Up)

IZZY: Big O No!

BETH: Its Ok Izzy, we will look after you

D.J: Dude, you Ok?

Duncan: No...

GEOFF: Come with us, we will get you Sorted,

CHEF: SO OUR SCORES ARE:

CODY: 9

EZEKIEL: 9

NOAH: 9

D.J: 8

GEOFF: 8

GWEN: 8

DUNCAN: 7

BRIDGETTE: 7

IZZY: 7

LINDSAY: 7

LESHAWNA: 6

TRENT: 6

TYLER: 6

EVA: 5

KATIE: 5

SADIE: 5

HAROLD: 5

HEATHER: 4

BETH: 3

JUSTIN: 4

 **25th: Blainley**

 **24th: Sierra**

 **23rd: Alejandro**

 **22nd: Courtney**

 **21st: Owen**


	9. Goodbye

**HELLO! PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED "XXTOTALDRAMAXX" AND WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE THESE PROJECTS ON HERE**


End file.
